The present invention relates to a method for cleaning a ball-like object adapted for sport and recreational use and, more particularly, a method for cleaning the leather outer cover of a ball-like object adapted for sport and recreational use.
For a number of reasons, such as durability, gripability and malleability, leather has shown itself to be a particularly desirable material for use as the cover of baseballs, footballs and other ball-like objects used in sport and recreational environments. For example, baseballs and softballs are typically constructed with outer covers comprising several pieces of treated leather which are configured such that their edges are contiguous when assembled into the three-dimensional outer cover. The outer covers of baseballs and softballs typically have a white color and the outer cover is treated to exhibit a smooth "hand" or feel and a glossy appearance.
As can be understood, baseball and softball outer covers gradually but persistently, lose their original smooth "hand" and glossy appearance under the onslaught of dirt, grime and other soiling substances found in abundance in the sport and recreational environments in which baseballs and softballs are used. The outer cover commonly takes on a yellowish-brown overall appearance and certain portions thereof may be even browner in appearance due to localized scuffing or other forces which tend to drive soil and other debris relatively deeply into the leather outer cover.
The cover portions of the baseball are generally universally of a white color. However, the use of the baseball on a typical baseball playing surface which, in regulation play, is a playing field having a combination of grass and dirt surfaces and, in non-regulation play, is more often than not a playing field composed principally of dirt, tend to increasingly soil the white colored surfaces of the baseball. Although the durability and performance of the baseball is not in any significant manner affected by the gradual accumulation of the dirt on its outer cover, those who use such baseballs greatly prefer, for a number of reasons, to use only those baseballs which still exhibit their original white or near white color. The contrast of the white baseball against the reddish or brown soil or against the green grass enhances the ability of the baseball players to locate the baseball. Additionally, the accumulation of the brownish coloring on the outer cover of the baseball tends to gradually diminish the semi-glossy appearance of the ball and, more significantly, tends to diminish the relatively smooth "hand" or feel of the baseball which baseball players tend to prefer. Accordingly, in major league baseball activities, it is common practice for new baseballs to be used even during practice sessions. On the other hand, in other baseball activities and, especially, amateur baseball activities, the funds for equipment purchases are relatively much more limited and it is therefore not feasible to replace the supply of baseballs in use after only a relatively short period of use. Nonetheless, both professional and amateur baseball players prefer to use baseballs having a "new" look, irrespective of the level of play.
Accordingly, the need exists for a method for cleaning ball-like sport and recreational objects composed of leather in an economical manner.